


Missing You

by Morethancupcake



Series: 00q ficlets [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is away, and he misses them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Small 00q ficlet, written when I was in London for a few days. Written on my phone, so all the mistakes are mine (and probably hilarious).
> 
> Inspired by this fabulous picture : http://ships-babies.tumblr.com/post/144541034421/james-why-does-your-father-do-this-and-more and first posted as a reaction :)

No but hey  
Shh listen

Bond being away on this dreadfully boring mission. And complaining loudly about everything.

The weather, the food, the cheap hotel because he’s supposed to be blending in. I mean this hotel only offers tea in tea bags. TEA BAGS, Q.

And he’s not ready to talk about the eggs. He’s just not.

And Q, wonderful, amazing Q, sees right through it. He sees past the moaning about the awfully cheap shower gel, and the itchy linens. He hears the longing, the sadness even when Bond whispers sleepily about the guy next door being a prick who should just turn off the telly and sleep.

Q hears it. How much James misses them. How scared he is their little one, their son is going to grow up too fast without him here. Q can translate the fear, the melancholy. He knows James misses bedtime, and the stories they read, curled up next to the tiny bed. He misses breakfast, and the soft happy noise of a baby drinking his bottle.

He misses his family.

But James is nothing if not a stubborn bastard. So he messes with the staff a little, just because he can. He takes ridiculous pictures and sends them to Q, all of them with hilarious captures. He starts to spend too much time on the Internet, and calls the minions to ask about memes, actors, TV series.

Something needs to be done, people are fighting over who will talk to 007 next. Tanner looks like he’s about to cry.

Q sends him extravagant gifts, to keep him happy. The best chocolates he can find, and James usual brand of skincare. He apologizes for the tea, too easily traceable, but sends him a small tablet with enough books to keep him occupied.

And one day, on a whim, because he’s tired, because he’s missing him too, he puts one of the baby blankets in an envelope, and puts it through delivery.

Eve knows, and she helps covering things he could miss.  
He never misses anything.

James calls him, at night. He just breathes, slowly, and Q closes his eyes.

He sends him the picture in the morning.

James is back in the afternoon, almost giggling at M’s scolding about rules and diplomatic relationships.

The mission is a success, if a little hurried toward the end.

James holds his son in his arms for the rest of the night, his lips brushing the soft baby hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Kudos and Comments make me really happy.
> 
> You can find this story (and me) here on tumblr : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/145094770899/missing-you
> 
> Please feel free to kindly point out any typos, just remember English isn't my first language at all. 
> 
> While you're here, please remember to drink, stretch and have food regularly. A cup of tea could be nice, don't you think ?


End file.
